


The Hoodie

by Shippershape



Series: Stretch & Dr. Goodkin [2]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sweater stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippershape/pseuds/Shippershape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is a mother hen and Kirsten isn't the best at returning things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hoodie

“Kirsten. Wake up. We’ve got to go.” Cameron shakes her awake, dragging the blanket off her so she scrunches up her nose in displeasure.

“No.” She says, rolling back over on the couch and ignoring him. He sighs. They were working late on a case last night, and she fell asleep. But Maggie’s texted them with an emergency and they both need to be in the lab, now.

“Kirsten. Come on. We’ll get you coffee on the way there.” He tugs on her ponytail. Finally, she rouses, standing up and fixing him with a glare that makes him shiver. She follows him, and they’re almost out the door when he gets distracted by the window.

“What?” She asks. He glances back at her.

“It’s raining. Here.” He grabs a hoodie off the counter and throws it at her. She takes it with a raised eyebrow. “Do you want to be cold?” He asks, irritably. She smiles, tugging the sweatshirt on over her camisole.

“Thanks, mom.” She says. He groans. He has a feeling that’s a nickname that’s going to stick.

He doesn’t notice the sweatshirt is missing until two weeks later, when he’s having dinner at Kirsten and Camille’s.

“Do you have a charger? My phone is dying.” He waves his beeping smartphone at Kirsten. She nods.

“Yeah. Plugged in beside my bed.” She makes no move to get up, so he stands to go find it himself. He feels weird being in Kirsten’s bedroom. She’d slept in his bed the first day he’d known her, is in his apartment all the time, but that has somehow become _their_ space. This is different. He feels like he’s violating her privacy, even though he has her permission to be there. He tries not to look around too much, still notices the floral curtains and the faint smell of lavender. Spotting the charger poking out from the wall, he moves to grab it, and comes face to face with a very familiar article of clothing hanging on the post of her bed.

“Hey.” He says, mostly to himself. He grabs the hoodie, and the charger, and makes his way back to the dining room. “What’s this?” He asks, holding up the sweater. Kirsten blinks.

“Your hoodie.” She says innocently.

“Yeah. Which I loaned to you, like, two weeks ago.” He says, still shaking the garment at her. She rolls her eyes.

“Okay, Cameron, if you’re going to be so uptight about getting your things back right away, you probably shouldn’t loan them to someone who has no perception of time.” She tells him. He thinks about that.

“Oh. Right.” After plugging his phone in, he rejoins the crowd at the dinner table.

“You might as well let me wash that.” Kirsten says later, as he’s heading out the door. She nods to the sweater in his hand. “I’m told that’s the polite thing to do.” He finds that strange, and a little out of character, but if she’s trying to learn the ways of normal society he’s certainly not going to stop her.

“Okay.” He hands it over. They say goodbye.

He never gets that hoodie back.


End file.
